The invention is related to equipment which includes a drum upon which an elastic member, normally called a snake, can be wrapped and from which the same can be unwound and fed into a cable protecting pipe or a similar empty pipe. An end of the elastic member exits the pipe and the cable is attached to this end with subsequent rotation being imparted to the drum effecting the rewinding of the elastic member upon the drum and the cable being pulled into the cable protecting pipe.